


Bedfellows

by SolarMorrigan



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wakes to find Wally in his bed, which is unusual, since Bruce <i>isn't</i> in his bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Filled [this](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/715121.html?thread=94487153#t94487153) prompt from Bite Sized Bits of Fic

Bruce wakes with a crick in his neck and a pen in his hand and realizes that he’s managed to doze off at the desk in the cave. He’s still sitting up, so it’s entirely possible it looked like he was simply contemplating something on the screen and not actually sleeping. Except it’s almost 4:30 in the morning, which means Bruce would have been contemplating something on the screen for about 45 minutes and while he’s known for his great concentration, that’s a little ridiculous even for him. Alfred is going to be snippy in the morning.  
  
With a sigh and a brief, indulgent stretch, Bruce stands from his chair, powers down the computer systems and sheds his suit before decidedly not dragging ass up the stairs and through the hidden entrance to the cave. Seriously. He’s alert. It’s just that 4:30 is cutting it a little later (earlier) than he really intended, considering he’d gotten up at 5:30 yesterday and while he certainly _can_ go for days without sleep if he really needs to, it’s not like he particularly enjoys it.  
  
So Bruce is definitely alert. And aware of his surroundings. He blames his slow reaction time to there being a person in his bed on the fact that, well, there isn’t _supposed_ to be a person in his bed (it’s a bullshit excuse and he knows it and refuses to acknowledge it). It only really takes another moment for Bruce to recognize the person in his bed as Wally and that actually explains a considerable amount.  
  
Wally looks peaceful—and shirtless, for reasons Bruce also isn’t going to acknowledge right now, because it’s 4:30 in the morning—and Bruce considers just throwing on his pajamas and joining him, but it’s not like the younger man wouldn’t wake up, anyway. Besides, Wally owes Bruce an explanation as to why he’s in Bruce’s bed without him.  
  
All it really takes is a slightly-louder-than-normal clearing of his throat and Wally is sitting bolt upright in bed, the blankets pooled around his waist, eyes wide and alert. As much as Wally enjoyed his sleep, he always was quick to wake. Wally glances around the room, body tensed, but he relaxes immediately upon sighting Bruce in the doorway. “Wally, why are you in my bed?” Bruce goes for stern and it comes out as exasperated, and he’s willing to admit he might be a little more tired than he thought.  
  
“Waiting for you. Why else?” Wally grins at him and lies back against the pillows, stretching in a way that is sinuous and completely unnecessary before patting the empty side of the bed, “So are you gonna join me already?”  
  
“I don’t much care for uninvited houseguests,” Bruce says, even as he crosses the room to his dresser, “I _should_ kick you out.”  
  
“You wouldn’t.” Wally watches Bruce change with half-lidded eyes, still lounging against the pillows.  
  
“As if I haven’t before.”  
  
This, at least, seems to perturb Wally. “It’s almost five AM!”  
  
“You have a bed.” Bruce muses, pulling a clean t-shirt over his head.  
  
“Yeah, back in _Keystone_.”  
  
“You could make the trip before I even fell asleep.”  
  
“Because you wouldn’t be _able_ to sleep, knowing you kicked your boyfriend out of bed at five in the morning.” Wally huffs.  
  
Bruce cocks an eyebrow at Wally, tugging absently at the drawstring of his sleep pants as he steps up to the bed. Wally leans back against the pillows once more and flips the comforter back so Bruce can slide in beside him. “You’re not gonna kick me out.” The redhead grins.  
  
“Mm. Not tonight.” Bruce concedes, reaching over to click off the bedside lamp before settling in.  
  
He doesn’t have to wait long before Wally is plastering himself against Bruce’s back; some nights it’s an unwelcome intrusion on his space and Wally is banished to the other side of the bed, but on a night like tonight, when he’s stiff and tired, it’s a little more like having a personal heating pad. “You should’ve come to bed earlier. I know you were probably just staring half asleep at the monitor, anyway.” An irritating personal heating pad.

Then Wally presses a kiss to the back of Bruce’s neck and breathes a sigh against the skin, giving an odd contented wriggle before settling in for the night. “Glad you finally came up, at least,” He murmurs.  
  
Bruce allows himself a soft, tired sort of smile in the darkness. “Go back to sleep, Wally.” Bruce can already feel the younger man relaxing against him, his breathing deepening, and for once, Bruce doesn’t mind following his lead.


End file.
